Unfriendly Request
Unfriendly Request is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 13th case of the game. It is the first case set in Aurora Hill. Plot During opening sequence of Aurora Hill, the Polaris Auction auctioneer named Nicoletta Scriven (portrayed by Scout Taylor-Compton) sells the most precious item to the bidders before head to the house. Upon arrived at night, she found her brother harms himself and yells at him to stop doing this. But her teenage brother, Nicola Scriven, refused because he cannot finishing the task yet. When her mother saw the whale-carved scars in Nicola's arm and discovered that he played the deadly social-network game, they deleted the game from his mobile and ban it to keep him safety, cause Nicola to storms out to his room in anger. At 12 AM, Nicoletta was busy with computer about an auction function. Until one day, she received an unknown call on the Friendnet by the mysterious voice, who threatens her life. She yelled at it to go away before she call the police. However, the mysterious voice warns her that he already hacked her computer, urging her to give a money or death. When she still refused, the digital skull version of El Terror appeared, saying the final task of Black Whale is: kill someone and end your life! Nicoletta turns around and screams in horror when the shadow-figured criminal stabbed her to death with scalpel. In the end, the scareware program "NightTerror" appears on the victim's computer screen, emitting a loudest, bloodcurdling scream. Next day, Mandy and the player went to the Aurora Hill to relax after Bluehouse Production's last horror film. They heard a woman screams from the Golden Moon Apartment. They headed there and found auctioneer Nicoletta Scriven (from opening sequence) stabbed with craft scalpel in front of the crying mother. They found something on her computer and saw the message on the Friendnet from Louis Adams, who believed that he requested her to be friend and Nicoletta accepted. The five people were labelled as suspects: Louis Adams (Auction Owner), Madeleine Scriven (victim's mother), Hailee McAfee (reporter), Oscar Chase (activist), and Nicola Scriven (victim's brother). While searching for evidences, Mandy found the message from Louis Adams on the victim's Friendnet, it said "Meet me at cabin to show you something interesting." Suddenly, the grim-like killer attacks Mandy and the player, and the two tries to figured out how to stop him. The player uses the alarm to draws the police's attention, cause the killer to escape. Later, they found Nicola's mobile with downloaded social-network...again. They attempted to stop Nicola from getting self-harmed, but he run off. Mid-investigation, Polaris Auction owner Louis Adams got involved of the murder and scolded the team. Later, an angry demonstrators led by the activist Oscar Chase demanded to demolish Polaris Auction and overthrow the auction director from power. The team gathered enough evidence to catch Nicoletta's younger brother, Nicola Scriven, for the murder. Upon arriving on Golden Moon Apartment, the team tell Madeleine Scriven to step aside and goes to the killer's bedroom. But before they could arresting Nicola, Mandy, Roger Allen and the player breaks the door and, to their horror, they found Nicola's body hanging on ceiling fan with rope with his mobile phone, committed suicide. Madeleine freaks out and breaks into the tears when she realize on how her son become the self-harmed child and kill his own sister before committing suicide. They found the message along with the social-network game "Black Whale" on it, saying that he had been grudge against Nicoletta to be worked at Polaris Multi-International Company and could not stand it anymore. So he stabbed Nicoletta with craft scalpel and committed suicide to take her soul with him in hell. Bryon deduced that Nicola downloaded Black Whale game created by The Harvester, the grim reaper-like figure, to attracts young children and adolescents to challenge the weird and gory tasks. The final challenge requiring the player to kill someone and commit suicide to avoid police custody. Which means that Nicola has killed Nicoletta and commit suicide instead of going to jail, much for everyone's worries on children's lives. During Curse of the Black Whale (1/6), Madeleine announces that she will leave Aurora Hill for psychotherapy session after losing her two children. Carter Griffin is waiting for promotion to become the sheriff and needed to impress President Dawson. With the player, he offered to talk to Oscar and convince him to stop his demonstration to ensure safety at the Auction. Claiming that the place was unsafe, Oscar refused. The duo investigated the auction's interior and found a notepad. Per Bryon and his younger sister Priscilla Zhang, the auction's old paintings goods had been altered, making the business unstable. Priscilla then volunteered to help Louis and his men to safely purchase every old paintings for Oscar with reasonable prices, thus ending the demonstration. Meanwhile, Velia stole some old laboratory equipment antiques from Gaubert to try selling it, which angered him. After they made peace, Chief Seymore suggested the team to drink coffee, as the Auction would open in two days. Later, as everyone enjoying at cafe, they heard a woman screams in fear and Roger Allen has reported Chief Seymore that Chase family had a domestic fray. Summary Victim *'Nicoletta Scriven' Murder Weapon *'Craft Scalpel' Killer *'Nicola Scriven' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right handed. *The suspect wears loafers. *The suspect has a fear of spiders. *The suspect wears a cap. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears loafers. *The suspect wears a cap. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a pen. *The suspect wears a cap. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right handed. *The suspect wears loafers. *The suspect has a fear of spiders. *The suspect has a pen. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right handed. *The suspect wears loafers. *The suspect has a fear of spiders. *The suspect has a pen. *The suspect wears a cap. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is right handed. *The killer wears loafers. *The killer has a fear of spiders. *The killer has a pen. *The killer wears a cap. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Curse of the Black Whale (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *This is the first and only cases in which the killer commits suicide to avoid indictment. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Aurora Hill Category:Copyrighted Images